poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yu Narukami's Adventures series
Yu Narukami's Adventures series takes place after the events of Persona 4 and Persona 4 Arena. Yu reunites with his friends in Inaba and decide to make an adventure squad. Which will also be done by Thomas_the_Adventurer. The Squad *Yu Narukami *Yoskue Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi *Kanji Tatsumi *Rise Kujikawa *Teddie *Naoto Shirogane *Labyrs (In Season 3 onwards after Gokaiger vs. Galvan) The Villains *Izanami *Shadow Labrys Other Characters *Igor *Margaret *Nanako Dojima *Ryotaro Dojima *Tohru Adachi The Adventures 'Season 1' *Yu Narukami's Adventures of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship *Yu Narukami's Adventures of Gokaiger Goseiger Battle of the 199 Heroes *Yu Narukami's Adventures of Batman Begins *Yu Narukami's Adventures of Aladdin *Yu Narukami is Home Alone *Yu Narukami's Adventures of Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on the Sliver Screen *Yu Narukami's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph *Yu Narukami's Adventures of Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie *Yu Narukami's Adventures of Full Metal Alchemist: The Scared Star of Mios 'Season 2' *Yu Narukami's Adventures of The Goonies *Yu Narukami meet Mulan *Yu Narukami's Adventures of Power Rangers Samurai: Clash of the Red Rangers *Yu Narukami and The Dark Crystal *Yu Narukami visit South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut *Yu Narukami is Home Alone 2: Lost in New York *Yu Narukami's Adventures of The Dark Knight *Yu Narukami's Adventures of Space Sherrif Galvan The Movie 'Season 3 (at this point is where it becomes Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures)' *Yu Narukami and Aigis in Beavis and Butthead do America *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of The Return of Jafar *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Galvan *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic-A Canterlot Wedding *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of End of Evangelion *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of Cowboy Bebop: The Movie *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of Kamen Rider Fourze The Movie: Space, Here We Come *Yu Narukami and Aigis Adventures of Naussca of the Valley of the Wind *Yu Narukami and Aigis meet Ponyo *Yu Narukami and Aigis get Spirited Away *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of Tokumei Sentai Gobuster The Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower *Yu Narukami and Aigis are Homestuck *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of The Dark Knight Rises 'Series' *Yu Narukami and Aigis go to Gavity Falls *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of Power Rangers Mega Force *Yu Narukami and Aigis meet Daria *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop *Yu Narukami and Aigis in Regular Show *Yu Narukami and Aigis in Adventure Time *Yu Narukami and Aigis meet the Bravest Warriors *Yu Narukami and Aigis visit South Park *Yu Narukami and Aigis are Drawn Together *Yu Narukami and Aigis visit Deadman Wonderland *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of The Simpsons *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of Futurama *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of Tokumei Sentai Gobuster *Yu Narukami and Aigis meet Kamen Rider Fourze *Yu Narukami and Aigis visit Bob's Burgers *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Yu Narukami and Aigis meet Kamen Rider Drive * Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of Ressha Sentai Tokkyuger * Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger 'Specials' *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Shadowy Halloween *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Best Christmas Ever *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Super Hero Taisen *Yu Narukami and Aigis's Super Hero Taisen Z 'Spin-Offs' *Nanako's Adventures 'Pooh's Adventures' *Pooh's Adventures of Puella Magi Madoka Magica Trivia *Like the Aigis adventure series and the nature of the movies listed will not be cut, due to Pesona 4 and Persona 4 Golden being rated M for mature, as well as Persona 4 Arena being rated T for Teen *Labrys will join the team in Yu Narukami and Aigis's of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Galvan and afterwards. Category:Thomas_the_Adventurer Category:Yu Narukami's Adventures Category:Yu Narukami and Aigis's Adventures